


Цветение

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Веки Хаято тяжелеют, и он медленно опускается на кровать. Пальцы из волос исчезают, и он переводит взгляд на Хибари, который склоняется над ним с любопытным выражением.Его глаза тоже улыбаются, думает Хаято, смотря на морщинки в уголках глаз, которые смягчают безразличное лицо. Хибари уходит, сказав, что Дино забирает его в длительную тренировочную поездку и что они поговорят, когда он вернется в свое время.Хаято едва помнит, как в ту ночь выкашлял пучок сирени, и она присоединилась к остальным цветам в мусоросжигателе. Хаято был ярко-красным и огрызался на всех, кто попадался ему на пути.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom KHR 2020 ББ-квест (макси)





	Цветение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Милый, я умираю (не волнуйся, я буду в порядке)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915324) by [fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020), [Tamiraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina). 




End file.
